A Funny Little Christmas
by YouCantSeeMe.x
Summary: When a group of friends get together for Christmas it can only be trouble..


"Mike, the tree doesn't go there!" A strong British accent yelled at her fiancé Mike Mizanin or The Miz as most people would know him as.

"Im sorry im not the tree master, Chrissy," Mike grumbled as he moved the tree to where Chrissy was stood. Cody Rhodes and his girlfriend Frannie just stood on watching in amusement.

"Are we like this?" Cody asked turning to Frannie who shook her head.

"Bro, we are much more.. Calm than these two," Frannie laughed leaning her head on Cody's shoulder. It was Christmas eve and as usual Chrissy and Mike had left it to last minute to decorate their house.

"Is that good enough for you?" Mike huffed as he finally placed the tree down. Chrissy inspected it, nodding and giving Mike a swift kiss on the cheek before skipping into the kitchen. Frannie followed leaving Cody and Mike on their own.

"I guess we've got to decorate the house then?" Cody asked slightly confused.

"Right on, Codes. Follow my orders or fear the wrath of Chrissy," Mike laughed throwing Cody some decorations.

* * *

"I don't know how to fucking stuff a turkey," the deep voice of Randy Orton echoed around the kitchen as Chrissy ran around giving everyone orders. She had given Randy and his wife Alex the order of stuffing the turkey but Randy been the ignorant fool he was didn't listen when she was explaining how to do it.

"You never listen to anything," Alex rolled her eyes taking charge.

"What do I do?" Randy asked trying to help.

"Boil the kettle and pour it into that bowl," Alex ordered showing a bowl of stuffing mixture into Randy's hands. Justin Gabriel made his way over looking behind him. Randy laughed at him as he waited for the kettle to boil.

"Chrissy asked me to wrap some gifts up so I was merrily sat at the table with my Santa hat on wrapping these gifts but apparently, according to Joey it was terrible so she sent me over here to help you guys. I was enjoying wrapping up!" Justin pulled a face. Joey was Justin's long time girlfriend. The two of them had been dating for ages now.

"Shame buddy. Now what do I do with this?" Randy asked Alex once he'd poured the water into the bowl.

"You stuff that in there," Alex grinned pointing at the turkey. Randy shook his head as Justin just laughed at him.

"There is no way im doing that!" Randy shook his head pulling a disgusted face.

"Its not hard Randal."

"Im not shoving my hand up a Turkey's ass. That is final," Randy glared throwing the bowl down staring at Alex with his arms folded across his chest.

"Fine. I'll do it!" Alex sighed. Randy silently high fived Justin as she did.

* * *

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way," Ted DiBiase sang as he stood in Chrissy and Mike's garden building a snowman with his soon to be wife, Emma.

"You're a terrible singer!" Emma giggled as Ted stood there shaking his head.

"Ill have you know missy that I am a brilliant singer so shush your mush," Ted grinned throwing a snowball at Emma.

"Oh no you did not just do that!" Emma laughed scooping some snow up in her hand and throwing it at Ted. The two stood having a snowball fight when Cody walked out and got hit in the face with a snowball. Emma and Ted burst out laughing. Cody scowled at the two.

"You see this face! Its not to be messed with. When you're this dashing you cant just have snow in you're face. You have to work hard to maintain this.." Cody rambled on until Frannie appeared at his side putting her hand over his mouth.

"Sometimes, he talks way too much. Come on babe," Frannie laughed dragging Cody back inside as he was still rambling on about his face.

"Why are we friends with Cody again?" Ted laughed as he wrapped his arms around Emma.

"Hey! If it wasn't for Cody meeting Chrissy who was already friends with me in the first place then we wouldn't even be together right now. Don't hate on the codfish!" Emma giggled.

"Come on, lets get back inside and help Chrissy and Mike!"

* * *

"Awwwh Mike! This is amazing!" Chrissy grinned as she walked into the living room to find all the decorations up and the tree with lights and fully decorated.

"Well, it has to look awesome in the awesome household," Mike laughed, kissing her softly on the lips.

"You and Cody did an amazing job! It does look epically awesome!" Chrissy smiled leaning into Mike as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Once you've two have finished been all mushy, do you wanna have a game of musical chairs or something?" Kevin Kiley asked walking into the room.

"LETS HAVE SOME WINEEEEEEE!" Ashley, Kevin's girlfriend exclaimed bounding into the room with a tray of glasses full of wine. Randy jumped up from the place on his couch and got himself and Alex glass of wine.

"Dont mind if I do!" Joey giggled taking a glass of wine for herself.

"Dont go drinking too many of those! You ended up knocking the tree down last time," Justin laughed getting himself a glass of wine too.

"Shush Justin. Chrissy doesnt know that was me yet," Joey whispered as Justin shook his head laughing.

"Wine, m'lady?" Mike smiled offering Chrissy a glass of wine but she shook her head.

"No thanks," Chrissy smiled slightly as Emma walked past taking the spare glass of wine out of Mikes hand for herself.

"I got the chairs! Let's get this game of musical chairs on the road!" Justin yelled excitedly as he and Joey brought chairs in so they could play the game.

"Wait, what does the winner get?" Ashley asked as she took a drink of her wine.

"An early Christmas present!" Chrissy grinned as the game begun.

After a few arguments, loads of laughter and several glasses of wine Cody was declared the winner of musical chairs and got to open one of his presents early and to his delight it was a two lightsabers. Cody excitedly got them out of the packaging and threw one to Emma who was his Star Wars buddy.

"LETS GO EMMA. YOU, ME, LIGHTSABER FIGHT RIGHT NOW!" Cody screamed jumping on the couch lighting his lightsaber up.

"Oh you are on pretty boy!" Emma exclaimed lighting hers up and starting an intense lightsaber fight with Cody. Ted looked at Frannie who shook her head.

"Our better half's are pretty much nerd," Ted laughed as Emma pushed Cody onto the floor obviously winning the fight.

* * *

"Have you told Mike the news yet?" Ashley smiled at Chrissy as the two of them set the table up for dinner. Kevin was helping out too getting all the food out.

"Im gonna tell him at dinner. Well, im gonna make an announcement and tell everyone. I know hes gonna be so excited!"

"DINNERS READY!" Kevin shouted. After 2 seconds everyone came rushing in and sitting down at the table ready for their food.

"Before we start, I kind of have an announcement to make!" Chrissy stood up smiling at everyone.

"Come on woman, I want my food!" Ted said pounding his fist on the table earning a smack around the head from Emma.

"Ignore the fool. Carry on Chrissy!" Emma said glaring at Ted who stuck his tongue out at Emma.

"Well, there's no easy way to say this but… Im pregnant," Chrissy beamed.

"REALLY?" Mike jumped up looking at Chrissy as the rest watched on.

"Yes! I wanted to make it special.." Chrissy smiled as Mike's face lit up and he pulled her into a hug. A round of 'awww's and 'yay' came from round the table apart from a certain DiBiase.

"Can we eat now?"

* * *

**A/N**

_I felt like writing a festive one shot so here we are._

_**ENJOY AND REVIEW!**_


End file.
